<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не столь различны меж собой by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940923">Не столь различны меж собой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020'>WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Спецквест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Спецквест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не столь различны меж собой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i><b>Волна и камень,<br/>
Стихи и проза, лед и пламень.</b><br/>
А.С.Пушкин</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">2006.</span>
  </p>
</div>Джаред — он как волна. Нахлынет, опрокинет, взбаламутит всё вокруг: пена в нос, соль в глаза, волоком задницей по гальке. Никакого покоя. Можно до упора корчить каменную рожу, притворяясь глубоко вросшим в дно валуном (Дженсен поудобнее примостился на диване), всё равно будет крутиться рядом, топить в болтовне,  утягивать за собой… в себя…  Дженсен опять поёрзал на диване — и чуть не подпрыгнул, ощутив вдруг, как что-то тепло и мокро лизнуло его в шею.<p>— Падалеки, блин!..</p>
<p>Солнечные блики в карих прозрачных глазах. Запах воды и морской соли.</p>
<p>Ну вот. Нахлынул и притопил.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">2019.</span>
  </p>
</div>Стихи.<p>Офигеть, Дженсен пишет стихи.</p>
<p>Хотя, в общем-то, это не должно быть таким… удивительным — ваяют же они с Стивом тексты для песен как-то. </p>
<p>Но это была не песня, точно. На невесть как застрявшей в щели дивана бумажке, которую Джаред машинально вытащил, доставая вывалившийся из кармана телефон, и, машинально же расправив, посмотрел — обрывисто теснились одна под другой неровные строчки угловатого, небрежного и такого знакомого почерка:</p>
<p>
<i>нет мне опоры, дай зацепиться<br/>
пальцами хоть<br/>
мизинцем<br/>
падает щебень в обрыв под ногами<br/>
крошится камень того, что меж нами<br/>
ссыпались годы в нижнюю колбу<br/>
каждый — эпоха<br/>
медленно<br/>
долго<br/>
расходятся<br/>
материковые плиты<br/>
то, что меж нами<br/>
в щебень разбито<br/>
кончилась эра</i>
</p>
<p>Джаред медленно смял листок. Подумал. Разгладил снова.  Перевернул и написал на обратной стороне. Прозой.</p>
<p>
  <i> «Никогда не кончится» </i>
</p>
<p>И сунул листок обратно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">2020.</span>
  </p>
</div>Вот и всё. Пятнадцать лет жизни. Словно вчера ещё — горело, полыхало, светило то солнцем, то заревом пожарным.<p>И кончилось. Зима. Малый ледниковый период. Великое оледенение.</p>
<p>Он присел на диван. Протянул руку за пультом, щелкнул кнопкой, сразу же вырубив звук. На экране замелькали знакомые кадры первого сезона, лица такие юные — словно чужие. «Чу-жи-е», — произнёс он в уме. Будто на вкус попробовал слово. Уселся поглубже и чуть прибавил громкость.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
— <i>Я не могу сделать это один.</i><br/>
— <i>Нет, можешь.</i><br/>
— <i>Да, могу. Но не хочу.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на свои, лежащие на коленях, руки. Краем глаза заметил что-то белое, торчащее уголком из щели между диванной подушкой и подлокотником. Поковырял пальцем без особого интереса. Расправил жеваный белый листочек, глянул... и покраснел. </p>
<p>Примерился кинуть в мусорку, бездумно перевернул и увидел на обороте. Три слова. Размашистым, чужим, но знакомым, как свой, почерком.</p>
<p>Внутри полыхнуло дремавшим огнём. И ледяная глыба, лежавшая на душе, подтаяв, дрогнула и медленно стала сползать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>